


Art for Mr. Finch's Home for Wayward Assassins.

by Michaelssw0rd-art (Michaelssw0rd)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd-art
Summary: When a number lands Reese in the middle of a CIA "retirement" party, he makes a quick decision to save the other CIA agent and bring him along on his next assignment. Of course, as is the way with intelligence operatives, Webb knows something is up and offers to help with the next situation. Though initially wary of this other agent, both Finch and Reese find the additional help invaluable and read him in completely. And so begins Harold Finch's Home for Reformed Assassins, dog license pending.





	Art for Mr. Finch's Home for Wayward Assassins.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakushigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mr. Finch's Home for Wayward Assassins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627106) by [Kakushigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo). 



> I love... LOVE this story so mucchh. I didn't know clayton Webb or JAG before i signed up as artist for this fic, but the premise was beautiful, and I fell in love with the narrative style of kakushigo <3\. They are an absolutely lovely person and scarily, astoundingly, talented writer.  
> This was FUN!  
> Go read their fic cause it's pure brilliance.

Cover Art:

And the divider:

 

([On Tumblr](https://michaelssw0rd-art.tumblr.com/post/180140588962/this-is-my-second-entry-for-poi-bigbang-as-an))

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go for a movie-poster like feel for it. As their fic originally planned to (and now later maybe *fingers crossed*) explore shoot as well, well... i put in ALL our wayward assassins in the poster, cause we do love them all <3.  
> The divider have guns and bullets, because why not :D.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mr. Finch's Home for Wayward Assassins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627106) by [Kakushigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakushigo/pseuds/Kakushigo)




End file.
